Naruto's Journey to power!
by SensitiveCreator 69
Summary: Naruto rises to power with the help of his friend and sensei?See how it all works out in this story! Trust me you'll like it!


Naruto's Journey to Power!

Chapter 1:The New Naruto!

Hello guys! I am a new writer in the fan fiction game and here to bring you a good Naruto story that I hope you will enjoy!

Now I've seen some good fan fictions out there and some really bad ones...So I will discuss what My story will have.

Very small Harem

No-Over-powered Naruto

No-God like Naruto

I hope that cleared up everything...Naruto will get by on his own sweat and blood to become powerful.

Now let us Begin!

-The New Naruto-

Naruto...Some people may be filled with fear or hatred when they hear that might just not even care or won't care because if they do then they will be

"personally dealt with" From the say the Hokage babies Naruto too much or plays favorites with him...but that is not the it or not Naruto is just

an ordinary kid trying to fit in but has a big secret...or curse The Hokage puts it That Neither Naruto or the new generation of kids know of...but even though they don't know what it is

or whatever it does...Their parents still encourage them to pick on Naruto and sometimes bully is 8 now and has not been enrolled in the academy just yet...He has to wait till he's

older...but that doesn't mean he can't undergo any training till then.

He has been Trying to read all by himself for the past year now and can read sentences from any makes sure he knows his math and history and science just to make sure

he has that knowledge with also forces himself to do 25 push ups and sit ups he may look like a normal kid...there are a few things wrong with his life.

He doesn't have his parents to guide him throughout his life.

He doesn't really have friends to have a social life.

and he doesn't Know any part of his families' background.

With this Naruto has been living on his own perfectly fine but some businesses really don't like him near there stores so they scare him or bully him away from their shops.

Naruto has been a quite one to offend and when he gets bullied he just takes people even say "He takes the fun outta bullying him".His whole life

is just empty till find out!

Naruto awakes in his bed with a light yawn and a stretch to the holds it until he hears a satisfying finished with that he gets off his bed on wobbly legs and makes his

way to the opens the door and turns to the mirror on the looks at himself for a couple of seconds before sighing and turning around to his turns on his Shower

and prepares his toothbrush for when he gets out of his takes him 30 minutes for him to finish up in the bathroom before he walks out with his regular black shorts and an orange

shirt that says "I 3 Noodles!".He had one the t-shirt from the raffle from was so happy...it was the first thing he had ever one something...He couldn't

let go of this shirt...NO matter What!

He goes into his kitchen to look and see what was for opened his refrigerator to see it checks the cabinets next to see them empty with spider

sighs then says.

"Looks like I'll have to eat out today."

He grabs his Key and wallet (Not a frog wallet) and heads out not forgetting to lock his outside of his apartment...He heads to Ichirakus for some ramen...but couldn't notice

a weird old guy with white hair sneak off into an alley with...with...a ball?Why is that guy holding a ball?Natuto didn't know and thought nothing of it until 4 minutes later he heard a

loud crash from across the really couldn't help but wonder what was that and rushed over to see what was had made it to the other side of the village near the training

forests to see nothing but debris and junk everywhere...and the old guy with white hair standing in the center of the training was about to confront the man until the exact

opposite happened.

"Whoever you are...you can come out 's safe I promise."~The guy said.

Naruto came out from his hiding place.

"Hmm...Fancy meeting this kid here..."~He thought to himself

Naruto stood there not saying a stayed like that till The guy got sick of the silence and spoke first.

"Well...is there something you want to say kid...or do you want to just stand there and look at me."~The guy said

Naruto spoke up.

"Yes...That ball you had in your hand...What was that?~Naruto asked

"What ball?~The guy asked

"You mean this?"~The guy said once more and started forming the ball that was right in front of his hand.

"YEA...yes...That...what is that?"~Naruto asked

"It's the rasengan Kid...very powerful...very 's also a good way to keep your Chakra control up too!"~The guys said

"Chakra ...You mean the blue stuff that ninja's use for Jutsus?~Naruto asked

"Yes! That's exactly what it is kid!~The guy said.

"Then chakra control must mean the way you control chakra...~Naruto thought

"Who are you?~Naruto asked

"Who am I?I am the most feared throughout the Elemental Nations!Creator of Icha Icha Series!Im The legendary Sannin of !

Jaraiya!

Naruto started thinking for a minute before saying...

"Icha Icha series?You mean that book that aslways makes Ojiji-san blush?

"So you've Heard of me?

"Yeah...and I think that all that stuff is smut and garbage!You would have to be a super pervert to write books like that.~Naruto exclaimed!

"But I If you only know what I do for "Research.~The guy said

"Hmm...~Naruto thought outloud.

"What?~Jaraiya asked

"Nothing at all...Think fast!"~Naruto said as he quickly picked up a rock and threw it at Jaraiya.

It hit dead on.

"Ow ow ow...What was that for!~Jaraiya said as he rubbed his forehead.

"I was trying to see if you were really a Sannin...or a possible sensei but...I see I was wrong.~Naruto said walking away.

"H...Hey wait a minute...you caught me off guard!"Jaraiya said.

"And what do you mean possible suitor of a sensei?I don't want to train you!~Jaraiya said as he stopped rubbing his head.

"Whatever...I'm leaving...I haven't even ate breakfast.~Naruto exclaimed.

Naruto walked out of the clearing as started to walk out of the clearing...but unbeknown to him...The pervert was following him.

He kept walking but didn't really know where he was thought he could ignore his hunger...but by the sound of his stomach...He knew it wasn't to be

always had breakfast at Ichirakus but he knew that having that everyday could catch up to him one day...so he limited it to when he would eat it.

He also was empty on food too so he might as well Go to the market for some food.

14 minutes later

After walking 14 minutes across the town full of Ignorance and Hate...he finally made it to the went inside to do his hopping.

(It's pretty boring so I'll lead you into the action.)

-With Jaraiya-

"Hmm...I still don't know if this kid even has potential...Well let's put it to the test shall we?"~Jaraiya said

Jaraiya came down from the building he was at and started walking into an alley where he meet a group of people...bad were shadowed so You couldn't

tell who they were.

"Hey...I here you guys are good at what you do...Many people always come to you.I need help with something...I want you to kill the demon boy."~Jaraiya

"We are not allowed to do such a thing to the boy...The Hokage will punish us.~One said

"That doesn't matter...by order of Jaraiya the sannin I command you to do it."~Jaraiya said

"Hai Jaraiya-sama.~The second one said

"Ok...right now he is at the grocery market...attack when the area is secluded ok?~He said

"Hai Jaraiya sama~The third one said.

-With Naruto 30 minutes later-

Naruto had finished his shopping and had a lot of bags maybe about 17 bags and he carried them like they were feathers.

After training like crazy everyday he became very strong for a 8 year also was very smart for one started to walk back home

satisfied that today He didn't have that much trouble wasn't that far from his home since it was about 9 minutes away if he took short cuts.

He made it to his apartment in record time...but couldn't shake this feeling that something bad was gonna happen felt so good that Naruto He wasn't

even aware of his door knob was unlocked...Then when he entered...The window was unlocked...He knew something wasn't right and was on full

alert.

"Who's there!~Naruto said.

All he got in response was a barrage of kunai thrown his tried to catch some of them but some ended up cutting into his out of know where

three ninjas appeared out of his wasn't one fore talking so he went for the first knew that his apartment was small and couldn't really fight...so he would have to

Bring the fight somewhere tackled the guy that was infront of the window and ended up crashing through still airborne with the ninja

He began in a barrage of kicks and he axed kicked him to the ground with a sickening landed on top of the ninja.

The other two ninja decided to be careful around the boy and both started to run at him with people who were watching this were cheering fought the two ninjas.

When the two ninjas ran at Naruto...they were in for a were both split kicked in the head as one ended up going into a pile of garbage while the other fell went for the one

that was on the picked him up and flip-kicked him into the air and continued his assault from uppercutted him to pro-long their stay

into the air then kept it up with a punch to the gut then face then finger jab to the he kicked the ninja to the ground and started a series of flips then finished it off with an

axe kick from the ninja let out all the air in his lungs as the last of his breathe was taken away.

Naruto then targeted the ninja who had just gotten up from the pile of rushed at him and got him with a jab to the stomach then sweep kicked then kept sweep kicking

him as he kept looked like Naruto was doing a Three sixty spin while the guy kept landing on his a couple more seconds of this Naruto

kicked him up into the air and finished it with an uppercut to the grabbed him and started spinning into the a sickening crack a pile of dust erupted from the landing of the two

as Naruto jumped out of it and landed with a perfect 10 performance.

*Clap...Clap...Clap...*

"Good job kid...you have done better than I expected.I can actually work with you.~Jaraiya said as He came down from a roof top.

"What!Are you serious?Look at my shirt!My favorite shirt!Are you telling me you did this?~Naruto yelled

"Aye...calm down kid I was just test...

"Testing me?I have kunais in my arms and legs!My groceries are scattered around my room and my house is a mess!You are gonna pay!~Naruto said as he pulled a random kunai out of his body and started to

walk towards Jaraiya.

"H...Hey...Watch were you point those things...They are really sharp!~Jaraiya said as he slowly started backing up.

"Yeah...I know...I have 3 more sticking out of gonna buy me new clothes...and you are gonna fix up my apartment...or else.~Naruto said in a sickly sweet

voice.

"O...Ok kid just calm down.~Jaraiya said.

Naruto put the kunai down and sighed.

"Now what was this even for?Were you just testing me?~Naruto asked?

"You could say...I got these high genin to low chunnin to come after you to see if you were a worthy you actually passed with flying colors plus 1.

How do you know how to fight at such a young age.

"I train really paying off too and what do you mean student?You are gonna be my sensei?~Naruto asked

"Yeah...I mean i'm getting kinda old and have to give my teachings to someone 't live forever kid.~Jaraiya said

"But you're a sannin...Why would you choose me instead of someone with more skill or a higher rank?~Naruto asked

"Because you have a sexy body of Corse.~Jaraiya said

"ehhhhh!That's no reason!But it will have to do...but first...your gonna have to by me new clothes...and fix my apartment too!~Naruto said

"Fine kid...i'll do those !~Jaraiya said as he exerted himself from outta the crowd.

"Hold on...my groceries! I have to put them back first before they spoil.~Naruto said as he rushed to put his groceries away.

"Fine but hurry up...I don't have all day long.~He said as he watched him run to his apartment.

15 minutes later.

"Alright c'mon...There should be a tailorer or ninja clothing shop around here somewhere...Ah here we are.~Jaraiya said as he opened the door to the store.

"Uhhh Jaraiya...Most stores don't really except me in stores like these.~Naruto said with his head down

"First it's Jaraiya-sensei to you and second you're with me you will be fine...This guy doesn't care about stuff like that.~Jaraiya said

"Ok Ero-sennin.~Naruto said

'Baka'~Jaraiya thought to himself

"Now first...what you need to know about ninja armor is that they are durable...they provide protection...provides stealth...and is you can find an outfit

worth those four qualities...then i'll by it ok?~Jaraiya said

Naruto nodded his head.

He looked throughout the shop but couldn't really find what he was looking some of them had all the qualities he was looking for...but it either didn't suit

him or was just plain kept searching in this labyrinth of clothes till he saw clothe that was destined for his outfit was a one of a kind.

It has a black mesh shirt with black anbu pants that had a design of two dragons coming up the sides of his pants that ended half their design color was

a dark-ish orange pants ended a little below his it had white wraps wrapped around his shins.(like rock lees on his forearms but instead on his shins.)

Then it had Sandals That looked very was Black and over the mesh there was a over shirt that looked like a beater but not

of the same but still not the same Beater had a v-neck and on the sides of it finished the two dragons from the in

the middle it looked as if it were the Uzumaki symbol and on the back fore arms had white wraps had a scarf that was black and dark orange.

Then a mask (Like kakashi's) That was black on the outside and orange in the inside to go around his had lots of pockets and had a kunai pouch.

"Jaraiya...I want this one!"Naruto said as he got it of the hanger and brought it to him.

"This one eh?Looks like it could be a couple hundred ryou because of the pick good stuff kid!~Jaraiya exclaimed.

"I try.~Naruto said

They walked up to the cashier with the outfit in hand.

"Long time know see... Ruen.~Jaraiya said

"Is that you Jaraiya? I haven't seen you since the kyuubi attack!Im so glad to see you!~The guy known as Ruen said

"How have you been Ruen?"~Jaraiya asked.

"I've been holding one arm can really get to a 's your friend?~Ruen asked

"This is Naruto...My pupil.~He said

"Nice to meet ya sonny!~He said

"You too.~naruto said

"Well We are here to pay for his outfit!Might cost alot but its worth it.~Jaraiya asked.

"It's free! You saved my life during the 's the least I can don't think I can keep giving out free clothes Jaraiya.~Ruen exclaimed.

"I know I know...Thanks a lot!~Jaraiya said

"Hai ARigato.~Naruto said

"Come again sonny!And see ya Jaraiya!~Ren exclaimed.

"Yup see ya!~Jaraiya said as he exited the building with Naruto's clothes and Naruto in tow.

"Ok...Only one more thing to do and it's only...3:am maybe I'll have time to sneak away and do research.~Jaraiya thought to himself

-At Naruto's apartment-

"Okay kid...All I have to do left is clean up this heap.

"Please hurry...I kinda met someone in the Market and they are supposed to be coming over...ina week maybe~Naruto said

"Is it a girl?~Jaraiya asked with a smile.

"yeah...It is...Stupid Ero-sennin.~Naruto said

"Fine...let an old pervert have his fun gaki.~Jaraiya said as he began to summon clones to do his work for him.

"That...Thats...That's cheating!~Naruto said

"You didn't say it was...besides...ain't nobody got time fo that.~Jaraiya said as he began to leave.

"Oh and Naruto...Your training begins tomorrow...be prepared because it's not gonna be easy.~He said as he hopped out the window.

"Hai Ero-sensei.~Naruto said as he saw Jaraiya leave.

-20 minutes later-

His apartment was all fixed up and his outfit was set for tomorrow as he began to settle in his bed to get ready for the brushed his teeth and took a shower already.

All He has to do now is let sleeps sweet embrace take him into his imagination as anything was possible.

-Chapter 1 end-

Hoped you guys like the chapter...got alot of Ideas and stuff.

Remember reviews help a lot with stories so please tell me what I am doing wrong...

I also will have a poll for who will be in Naruto's harem.

No more than 4 girls most.

List:

Sakura

Ino

Hinata

Shion (I have a great Idea for her so she is definitely in)

FemHaku

TenTen

Temari

Yugito nii

Hanabi

Anko

Vote please!


End file.
